Interior
Interior Assembly - install rear jute pad for seat/trunk - install rear package tray cover/plastic side trim on - install 2 screw-in studs for dome lamp (uses C-clip to hold dome lamp on) - I used some duct tape strips to keep the dome lamp wire in place - check front visors to fit, check angle of 1-2 screws you will place in (uses 3, but 2 will get you started, check angle of the base, you will install half blind in the next steps - check for installation of front seatbelt roof-hanger, I'm not sure if they go in before or after the rear quarter is in place... - on the headliner, cut an X thru the foam/fabric where visors go thru, the ABS shell has a 3/4" hole or so, make about 1/3" X, you can make it bigger as needed, feel for the location of the roof hole to position the headliner front. - place headliner near front visors, use your head to hold in place, or an extra set of hands, place visors in w 1-2 screws to hold the front up - install the visors loosely - raise headliner to meet the dome lamp studs, snip small hole in material to allow headliner to push up into place, a small slit for power wire to dangle through - connect dome lamp, cut fabric to about 2" round where base will sit, clip dome lamp into place with one of the 2 C-clips sneak into backseat area (no side quarter panels or seat backrest) The Dome lamp and visors will hold the front and center of the headliner. - center the headliner by referencing the sides in back - prop up the headliner with the quarter panel - install the rear window top rail clips (3) - wrestle one side quarter panel into place (either one) top corners tuck onto the top rail, one screw pray for patience while headliner bounces on your head again.. - check seatbelt roof-hanger in place (loosely) - locate the screw holes for panel (2-3") that attach panel - slide side panel into top rail - repeat other side for coat hanger, side panel, meet top corners, seatbelt, etc - slide as needed to start the clips into the slot are they go into (rear look like Xmas trees IIRC) - tighten the top screw holding top rail on rear window area - tighten side panel screws - add door trim pieces after seatbelts for front seats are in place - side rails over the door area use 4 clips each - side rail slides over A-pillar trim, so loosely insert A pillar screws into place, slide metal side-rail over tip, tuck side tail under rear quarter panel, match clips with slots, press trim in. - You can add the rear seats back in, seatbelts, etc. If the trim clips are old you will probably break them all make sure you order a full set, and several extra Mine were extremely brittle, even some old ones I had on hand cracked when trying to use them. www.mikesmontes.com has these on hand.. (of course 3 types of clips..) about 14-16 clips total I looked locally and these are very hard to find even though they were widely used. - I suggest an LED head light for locating the trim slots and clips with both hands busy. - Also: use an icepick or similar to help locate holes for quarter panels screw holes, upper rail trim, and coat hangers